Stator core modules have been used in the past to successfully replace existing hand-stacked generator stator core systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,540 to Sargeant et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a stator core assembly process comprising forming a series of stator core modules from stator core rings using a vacuum pressure impregnation bonding process. The prefabricated modules are then assembled into a stator core.
One known method for forming stator core modules involves first forming via a global vacuum pressure impregnation process (GVPI) a 70″-80″ long core section that is further processed by sectioning into 6″ lengths so as to define 6″ long stator core modules. The modules are then shipped to the field for assembly. Replacement stator core sections that utilize the GVPI system require reassembly of the sectioned stator core modules in the same order from which they were extracted from the corresponding 70″-80″ section to maintain the continuity between surface interfaces and reduce the introduction of gaps and voids if the original sectioned surfaces are not realigned to their original state. If one 6″ module is lost due to processing/handling in the field, then it would be necessary to return to traditional hand-stacking techniques in the field to replace the 6″ module, which is not a practical means of replacement due to schedule time constraints.